1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device with ambiance light.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional display, to provide ambiance light, an additional light source (for example, a light emitting diode) is required. Similarly, to light a logo or a function key of a display, an additional light source (for example, a light emitting diode) is also required. Therefore, costs are increased for conventional displays. Additionally, for a conventional display, the color and brightness variation of ambiance light is limited by the light emitting diode, and thus the patterns of illumination are also limited.